Always be my Baby
by StrawberryBlossom 44
Summary: She always used to do messup on every thing, except now she finally now’s who she is and what her life is going to need to. She is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.One Shot SxS


**Always be my Baby-Angel**

**Summary:** She always used to do mess-up on every thing, except now she finally now's who she is and what her life is going to need to. She is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

One Shot SxS

Chapter 1;_ so, it Being's_

Everyone cheered as Sakura walked out on the stage. "Hey, everyone. How are you all doing?" Everyone in the big field screamed and cheered, making Sakura smile out at them all. "All take that as I yes then." Sakura announced. "Ok, know I'm sorry to kept you guys all waiting, but we be starting in a few."

A minute later the band was all ready to go. "Ok hit it." She screamed in to the microphone and then started to sing.

"There I was ten years old  
waitin' in my room for him to come home  
and I just knew he'd be so mad  
though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad.  
There was no denyin' I let him down  
but instead of being angry  
he put his arms around me and said

in the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby."

**_Flashback_**

_As 10 year old Sakura sat on her bed, waiting for her Father to come home because her mother told him what had happened. Sakura leaned her head on the palm of her hand and signed. _

_Around 7 minutes later Sakura heard the door open, but didn't lift up her head for she knew it was her father, Fugitaka Kinomoto. "Your mother told me what happened." He said silently, and sat down beside me. _

"_So can you tell me who it all started?" Sakura father asked her. "I won't get mad." With that Sakura raised her head slowly and started to tell him everything. _

"_Me and Tomoyo where just playing and having a great time, doing with we usually do. Until…Tasui and his friends came over and knocked us to the ground and started to say me things to us. They where laughing and calling us name, but then Tasui said something to Tomoyo that really ticked me off…" Sakura exclaimed, but then paused remember all what went down and the things that had been said. _

"_What did he say Sakura?" Her father asked looking at her. Sakura let out a little sign._

"_He called Tomoyo a busu, baka, ushi AHHO! And that nobody loved her not even her mother, lets why she is always away." Sakura stopped and took a deep breath then started again. "So at that I kind of lost it, I couldn't take it any more and punch him hard, square in the nose…almost breaking it." Sakura finished, but then mumbled the ending so her father wouldn't hear. But he did._

_Fugitaka chuckled a little and brought his daughter into a hug then pulled apart telling her. _

"_In the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby."_

_With let said Sakura smiled up at her dad, seeing his smile in return and then jumped in his arms hugging him, while he flung Sakura around and around. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"There I was twenty-one  
oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done  
on a country road  
parked one night  
what started out so innocent  
crossed the line  
there was no denyin'  
I let God down  
but instead of being angry  
he let his love surround me and I heard

in the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone  
my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby yeah yeah."

**_Flashback_**

_As a 21 year old Sakura sat in her shinning blue car, in the front seat leaning on steering wheel and silently cried to herself as she was very ashamed of what she had done that night. _

'_What have I done?' She thought as she closed her tearing, wet eyes and saw pictures flash in her head. _

_ "That was a good movie!" Sakura exclaimed as she was sat in the parked car, in the back seat with her amber eyed, messy chestnut haired boyfriend named Syaoran Li. Syaoran smiled a sexy smile at Sakura, and chuckled. "Yea, it was. And I thought it was going to be a boring chick fleck." He joked, and then got a playful punch in the arm. _

"_It wasn't a chick fleck." Sakura pouted. "It was a comedy-chick flick." She then corrected with a small smile and turned towards him, but only to be taken off guard by his lips on hers._

_Sakura's eyes went wide, but then started to calm down and kissed him back rapping her arms around him, and his arm going around her small waist. They finally broke their passionate kiss a few seconds later to catch their breath. _

_Sakura just giggled once they broke, while Syaoran just smiled at her, taking in her angelic-sweet laugh that reached his ears. _

"_Do you really think I care that it was a 'comedy'-chick flick because there's no' difference." Syaoran grinned. Sakura just rolled her eyes and kissed him on both checks, his forehead, his nose, and she went down to his lips and smiled as she felt him pull her closer to him and start to lay back on the back seats._

_They went like that until Syaoran started to slide down Sakura's straps on her tank top. As night air turned cold and started to blow. Two lovers lay in the back of a car, naked and rapped in each others arms with a warm blanket on top of them. _

_As the two people slept silently snuggled close together the wind howled and blew leaves and pedals from trees around the parked car. _

_Sakura opened her eyes to see the sun fully up, then pulled up the hanging down strap that fall from her shoulder, and then wiped her tears. As Sakura sat in her car for a few minutes she looked behind her and saw two people laying down sleeping after making love the other night. She smiled a sad smile as the two people faded away._

_So Sakura turned towards the door, opened it, and got out, but didn't go anywhere. _

_A little while after she got out the winded picked up, breezing around her, and started to whisper soft words to her, but she couldn't make them out. _

'_God…Please fore give me.' Sakura said, and before Sakura even had the chance to go back in the car. The winded blow harder for she could hear gods calm, loving words. So I could know his love was still with me, surrounding me..._

"_In the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone  
my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby." _

**_End of Flashback_**

"There he is my little man  
I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then  
and I pray to God that when he does  
I'll be just as understanding  
as my father was 'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down  
so instead of being angry  
I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say

In the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way yeah whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone  
my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby…"

**_Flashback_**

_As 27 year old Sakura walked out of a big white house towards the lake in her backyard, she heard some laughter which made her smile. As she got to the top of the slope that leads to a dock, she stopped, and watched as a man with messy chestnut hair sat on the edge of the dock feet hanging over the edge, with his back towards her. _

_He was trying to grab a young boy with messy chestnut hair, and glowing emerald eyes who was at the age of 8, and was running away from the hand that was after him. The boys smile shinned up as he laughed when a arm wrapped around him and pulled him playfully towards him, tickling him._

_Sakura giggled at the scene making both boys look up at her in shock which changed every fast. _

"_Mommy!!" The little boy yelled running towards her. Sakura bent down as he jumped up into her arms. Sakura stood back up straight and hugged him tightly as if scared that he was just was going to walk up and leave._

_Syaoran sat there watching his lovely child and beloved wife hug and spin around and circles making his son, Kyoichi. _

_Sakura then stopped and leaded back and said softly, as she caressed his small check with her thumb. _

"_In the sunlight or the rain brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
whatever road you may be on  
know your never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be  
just remember that you'll always be my baby."_

_With that down Sakura put her hand down and brought him over towards his father. After getting stilted Kyoichi was on Sakura's lap with his feet flicking the shinning, blue, lake water around by Sakura's own feet. While Syaoran was behind Sakura, who just leaded back on his chest and smiled a warm smile, well, still looking at their son. _

_Syaoran kissed her temple and moved her closer to him and leaned his head on her shoulder. As Sakura felt Syaoran lean his head on her shoulder she turned hers towards him, meeting his sweet lips and smiled._

**_End of Flashback_**

Sakura smiled at the large crowd, and finished the song with a last.

"Be my baby." The music then faded out making the crowd roar with happiness, making Sakura's smile brighten.

"While that's all for today guys. See ya next time. You guys have been great." Sakura waved to the crowd and ran in behind the stage just to be greeted by her husband, a 13 year old Kyoichi, and a 5 year old girl with auburn hair and amber eyes, whose name was Nadeshiko, named after Sakura's mother who died when Sakura was 15 by a heart attack.

"Mommy!" Sakura's kids cried as they ran to her and hugged her telling her who well she did and such. While Syaoran took his time over and hugged and kissed her, then congratulated her and then gave her another kiss.

"Well, thank you." Sakura smiled as she slipped her arms around Syaoran's neck while he brought his arms around her tiny waist, smiling down at her.

Syaoran the bent his head down while she reached up meeting his lips, in a very passionate kiss, until while still kiss Syaoran pulled Sakura off her feet and swung her around until they heard gagging noises.

Syaoran and Sakura broke there kiss at the noise and turned to see their son with his finger in his mouth pretending to gag. Syaoran rolled his eyes at the boy and walked over to him. Once Kyoichi saw his father coming towards him he stopped and was about to run away, but was too slow. For Syaoran already had Kyoichi on his shoulder carrying him like a sack of potatoes, and then started walking out the door.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at her boys and walked over to Nadeshiko and picked her up and headed to the car too.

Once all set they pulled out and drove into the dark, full-mooned night. With two little ones sleeping in the back of their car.

The night was cold, but peaceful as the car drove and faded into the night. Once gone the wind picked up making Cherry Blossom pedals blow around in the night sky, making it look like they where falling from the sky.

**Don't just waist life live it-cause its all you got of a memory**

Of these moments, for of these days.

I won't to thank you, for what they say.

So listen know, and don't waist time.

For if you don't do something with you life,

You may end up with a knife.

So live, breath, and see.

For no one can live for ever,

That's why we are given today's

For a reason.

So make what's best in life and spend it.

Don't throw it away,

Because life is a precious gift that god gave us.

Cause

Of these moments, for these days.

I won't to thank you, for what they say.

Hey, it's me ccsinuyashaloveraa I know I haven't updated my "My Angel" story in awhile that's because I'm going to stop that one and do another instead I have been really busy lately but I hope you like this Story that I made. I did it based on the song: **Always be my Baby **by: **Sara Evans.** I really hope you liked this story. RxR please.


End file.
